El amor verdadero existe?
by Tuff-fan98
Summary: En momentos de verdad me lo pregunto, esos sentimientos de cosas inexplicables o sentir mariposas en el estomago es amor?... Ah, sin embargo yo nunca lo sabré, hace poco le rompí el corazón a la única persona que me podría haber amado... no supe valorarlo, ahora me di cuenta de mi error estoy arrepentida y haré hasta lo imposible para volver a obtener su amor?... espero lograrlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, aquí en traigo una historia diferente a _"__el destino de un hermano perdido"_, en fin, quiero aclarar que lo que escribiré aquí esta ubicado después de la primera película de kung fu panda, así que no se sorprendan por la actitud de tigresa**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>El día en que Po reunió todo el valor suficiente para decirle a tigresa que la amaba fue el día en que toda su vida cambio y no para bien, Po quedo desbastado y decidió irse del palacio de jade<p>

Po se fue a media noche sin despedirse de nadie y sin que nadie lo viera, a la mañana siguiente cuando no apareció Shifu se molestó, supuso que se había quedado en el pueblo durmiendo en la casa de su padre...por desgracia no fue asi

Pasaron dos meses y nadie sabía nada de Po, ni si quiera el Sr. ping que estaba mas preocupado que cualquiera y así paso un tiempo hasta que tigresa revelo lo que paso entre ella y Po

Todos estaban decepcionados de tigresa, ni siquiera Shifu lo podía creer, sabía que Po sentía algo por tigresa pero no se esperaba que ella lo rechazara, lo peor fue que tigresa no se sentía arrepentida de ninguna de las horribles palabras que les dijo a Po

Los siguientes días nadie miraba a tigresa y las pocas veces que lo hacían la miraban con decepción, el Sr. ping se enteró de lo que paso entre Po y tigresa lo primero que hizo fue agarrar en cuchillo más grande que tenía e ir a ajustar cuentas

Sr. Ping: vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo

Estaban en la cocina del palacio el sr. ping que trataba de quitarle la cabeza a tigresa y los otros cuatro furiosos que evitaban que el cuchillo de Sr. Png los alcanzara, hasta que llegó Shifu y con un par de movimientos de kung fu le quito el cuchillo a Sr. Ping

Shifu: tranquilo Sr. Ping,

Sr. Ping: tranquilo? como puedo estar tranquilo con lo que esta gata sin vergüenza le hizo a po?

Shifu: espere, como se enteró de eso? - el sr. ping saco de un bolsillo de su ropa un rollo y se lo entrego a Shifu - que es esto?

Sr. Ping: es una carta de Po… acabo de recibirla – dice con lágrimas en los ojos

**Carta de Po**

_**Hola papa, te mando esta carta para explicarte porque me fui del valle de la paz sin avisarte... bueno, recuerdas cuando me decías que tenía que contarle lo que siento a tigresa, pues por fin tuve en valor de decírselo y… ella me rechazo.**_

_**Eso no fue lo peor, después de su rechazo me comenzó gritar lo torpe, tonto e inútil que soy… y no se detuvo con eso, también me grito que desearía que no hubiera existido, que entonces así ella tendría el título del guerrero dragón.**_

_**Después de eso me dejo solo en el árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial, no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que no quería estar cerca de ella… asi que me fui del valle de la paz y he comenzado un viaje que hasta ahora ha sido increíble.**_

_**Ahora me encuentro con viejos amigos que conocí en una misión que Shifu me envió hace meses y me dieron hospedaje mientras descanso para seguir mi viaje, yo los agradezco cocinandoles unos buenos platos de fideos.**_

_**Pronto mi viaje llegara a su fin y volveré al valle de la paz, y llegare con dos sorpresas que de seguro los dejaran sin aliento, a ti y a todos.**_

_**Po.**_

Shifu termino de leer la carta y se la paso a Mono, Mono la leyó junto con Mantis que estaba en su hombro y luego la leyeron Grulla y Víbora, cuando terminaron le dieron el rollo a Shifu

Shifu: no puedo creer lo que le dijiste Tigresa

Tigresa: maestro yo… – es interrumpida

Shifu: no quiero oírlo… ve a tu habitación

Tigresa: qué? pero… – otra vez interrumpida

Shifu: ahora! – dice severamente

Tigresa sin más opción se fue, dejando atrás a sus compañeros, a su maestro y a un ganso con intenciones de quitarle la cabeza, a todos los dejo con un silencio incómodo y con la mirada caida hasta que Mono se dio cuenta de algo

Mono: esperen un momento… Po menciono que su viaje acabaría pronto y que regresara al valle de la paz – dice recordando la carta

Víbora: es cierto

Shifu: así es... el guerrero dragón regresara

Mantis: me pregunto cuales serán esas sorpresas?

Grulla: deben ser increíbles para que nos deje sin aliento

Al final de la noche todos terminaron animados porque Po regresaría pronto y lo volverían a ver, todos excepto una tigresa que se fue de mal humor a la cama

* * *

><p><strong>Pienso hacer esta historia de tres o cuatro capítulos así que sera algo corta<strong>

**Y con tigresa, bueno… cuando vea las sorpresas que trae Po es que comenzara a arrepentirse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente cuando despertaron en el palacio de jade lo hicieron con cinco grandes sonrisas y una cara larga, no tengo que decirles que la cara larga le pertenecía tigresa, que por cierto paso todo el día entrenando aislada de los demás<p>

Por alguna razón el sr. Ping estaba de gran humor, tanto así que dio un descuento de 10% a los fideos durante 2 horas y si comprabas tres raciones de dumpling la cuarta tendrá 25% de descuento

Rápidamente pasaron los días y después de pasar la emoción inicial todos estaban de vuelta a la rutina, el Sr. Ping trabajando como de costumbre y en el palacio de jade entrenando todo el día y cuando llego la noche los grandes guerreros del palacio de jade estaban comiendo tofu, ya que era lo único que había

Mantis: sigo extrañando la sopa de Po – dice mientras veía fijamente el gran trozo de tofu que tenía en su plato

Grulla: no eres el único – movía el tofu de un lado a otro en su plato usando palillos

Mono: si Po estuviera aquí de seguro estaríamos riéndonos de algo que el diría – dice viendo el tofu que estaba en su plato

Mantis: yo me sigo preguntando cuales serán esas sorpresas que menciono en su carta

Todos se pusieron a pensar en lo mismo excepto tigresa que estaba molesta por la mención del panda así que aprovecho cuanto todos estaban pensado sobre las sorpresas que traía el panda para irse, pero cuando estaba por salir el maestro Shifu entro con un gran sonrisa y un rollo en la mano

Shifu: llego una carta de Po – alzo el rollo en señal de emoción y todos voltearon a verlo – el Sr. Ping lo recibió hace unas horas y después de leerlo lo trajo al palacio

Todos se sorprendieron y se alegraron excepto tigresa que estaba por irse pero Shifu comenzó a leer la carta

**Carta de Po**

_**Hola papa, te envió esta carta para avisarte que llegare al valle de la paz en dos días y estoy muy emocionado para mostrarte estas sorpresas**_

_**Te daré una pista, ella la conocí en mi viaje, es una chica con una gran personalidad y de seguro te encantará conocerla tanto como yo**_

_**Y a él lo conocí en un pueblo, estaba solo como yo así que lo conocí y le saque varias risas y muchas sonrisas, la verdad me sorprendí cuando me pregunto si venir conmigo**_

_**Po**_

Todos excepto alguien tenían grandes sonrisas en sus caras Po llegaría en dos días, estaban sorprendidos porque traería con sigo a una chica y a un niño, a Shifu se le hizo increíble que Po haya superado las crueles palabras de tigresa y siguiera siendo un alma gentil y bondadosa, sin olvidar algo infantil

Tigresa salió de la cocina con el estómago revuelto y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, ni siguiera ella sabía porque le pasaba eso pero esas dos cosas más una gran tristeza la mantenían despierta toda la noche, se revolcaba en si cama sin poder dormir

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron de buen humor excepto tigresa, ella remplazo la cara de insomnio por una de poco amigos para disimular frente al maestro Shifu, después de desayunar fueron a entrenar y el maestro Shifu no estaba supervisando el entrenamiento así que tigresa hizo algo que nunca creyó que haría en la vida, dormir durante el entrenamiento

A los chicos les sorprendió pero a víbora le preocupo y cuando tigresa despertó ya era hora del almuerzo, así que los chicos ya se habían ido dejando víbora sola con tigresa en salón

Víbora: tigresa, por fin te levantas... que te pasa?

Tigresa: de que hablas?

Víbora: hablo de que te quedaste dormida en el entrenamiento... acaso te pasa algo? estas enferma o algo?

Tigresa: no, no me pasa nada ni estoy enferma

Víbora: entonces?

Tigresa: solo... no pude dormir

Víbora: y eso? porque?

Tigresa: no lo sé, me sentía triste... y ni si quiera se porque lo estaba

Víbora: cuando comenzó a pasar?

Tigresa: ayer, justo después de que Shifu terminara de leer la carta de po – de repente víbora sonreír de manera burlona – porque tienes esa sonrisa?

Víbora: es muy obvio... te sientes arrepentida de lo que le dijiste a po

Tigresa: que!? No estoy arrepentida

Víbora: como estas tan segura?

Tigresa: bueno... yo... – no le salían palabras

Víbora: entonces?

Por suerte para tigresa grulla entro al salón, las estaba buscando porque ya se habían tardado mucho, esa fue la excusa perfecta para tigresa, gracias a grulla, tigresa se salvó de responderle a víbora y escapar de ese pequeño interrogatorio

Tigresa: ja arrepentida... jamás en mi vida – murmuro saliendo de los salones

La cena paso tranquila o más bien, en un silencio algo incómodo, nadie podía decir nada sobre Po porque tigresa lo miraba como si fuera a matarlo, así que nadie dijo nada en toda la cena, ya que el único tema que tenían en mente era que Po llegaría mañana

A la mañana siguiente todos excepto alguien se levantaron de un humor inquebrantable, incluso el maestro Shifu que después de dar los buenos días, le dijo a los cinco furiosos que entrenarían durante la mañana y al almuerzo irían todos al restaurante del Sr. Ping, después se fue a meditar a la gruta del dragón

Los cinco furiosos fueron a desayunar y cuatro de ellos daban gracias a que esta seria a última ración de tofu que comerían en mucho tiempo, cuando fueron a entrenar cuatro de los cinco estaban más hablando que entrenando

Mono: me pregunto cómo se llamara esa chica

Grulla: yo me pregunto cómo la conoció

Mantis: tal vez sea fea – todos se le quedaron viendo – que? Existe esa posibilidad… digo si esta con Po

Víbora: eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser fea… tal vez sea una chica hermosa con una gran personalidad

Mono: o tal vez sea fea y mandona… – voltea rápidamente a ver que tigresa no estaba cerca y murmura – tal vez sea peor que tigresa

Víbora: no lo creo

Mantis: ah si… quieres apostar?

Grulla: no creo que sea una buena… – es interrumpido

Víbora: acepto… apuesto 100 galletas a que es una chica encantadora

Mono: wow… tranquila víbora no creo que sea para esa cantidad

Víbora: es cierto… apuesto 500 galletas

Mantis: bien… 500 galletas

Mono: entonces asi estoy con mantis… 500 galletas

Grulla: yo también entro a la apuesta… estoy con víbora

Mientras estos cuatro furiosos discutían su apuesta, tigresa se encontraba con el estómago revuelto desde que comenzaron a hablar de la chica que estaba con po, por alguna razón también se sentía triste, sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a meditar en el árbol de la sabiduría celestial

La mañana paso rápido y al medio día cuando Shifu llegó a la entrada del palacio se encontró con los cinco furiosos, sólo que mono y mantis tenían la marca de la cola de víbora en la cara, después de explicar la razón esas marcas todos partieron hacia el restaurante del Sr. Ping

Cuando llegaron al restaurante todo parecía como cualquier otro día, el Sr. Ping cocinando y atendiendo a todos los clientes, tenía un gran sonrisa que se volvió más grande cuando vio a los maestros pero desapareció cuando vio a Tigresa

Después de almorzar esperaban la llegada de Po, todos estaban emocionados excepto alguien pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba los clientes se marcharon, la emoción inicial ya había pasado y alguien seguía teniendo la misma cara que cuando llego

Cuando llego el final de la tarde ya todos comenzaron a pensar que Po no llegaría así que los maestros se fueron al palacio de jade, el Sr. Ping se quedó limpiando y después de varios minutos cuando termino de limpiar, fue que Po llego al restaurante

El Sr. Ping se quedó en shock unos segundo y después corrió hacia el dándole un gran abrazo, en todo ese tiempo Po había cambiado, se veía más flaco pero todavía tenía su… masa corporal, normal de un panda, cuando termino el abrazo Po se hizo a un lado para presentarles a…

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es cruel cortarlos aquí, pero es divertido<strong>**… para mi**

**Jajajaja… t****ratare de publicar el siguiente capitulo pronto**

**Nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, aquí les traigo el próximo capítulo de esta historia espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla y por cierto muchas gracias por los comentarios**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Po: papa… te presento a Neyla<p>

Neyla es una zorra (en el buen sentido de la palabra) de pelaje café vestida con un kimono celeste, tiene casi el tamaño de Po y una gran figura, una linda chica con hermosa sonrisa y unos ojos color café que venía acompañado por una mirada bastante cálida

Neyla: un placer – tenía una voz suave

Po: y este pequeño es Shay

Shay es un lobo de pelaje gris casi negro, sus ojos son oscuros y es delgado, estaba vestido con lo que parecía unos pantalones de entrenamiento y el dorso de una armadura de cuero algo desgastado, además tenía una venda en su brazo izquierdo desde su muñeca hasta el codo, un adolecente que no mostro mucha emoción cuando el Sr. Ping lo vio

Shay: un gusto – tenía la voz típica de un adolecente, es decir, entre aguda y grave

Po: Neyla, Shay… él es mi padre, el Sr. Ping

Mientras tanto en el palacio de jade los guerreros del palacio de jade todavía seguían subiendo las escaleras hasta que el maestro Shifu se acordó de algo

Shifu: nosotros le pagamos al Sr. Ping, cierto? – se miraron las cara entre ellos mismo como si fueran a encontrar alguna respuesta – será mejor que alguien se regrese

De vuelta en el restaurante, Neyla y Shay fueron a la habitación de Po mientras que el Sr. Ping y Po se quedaron en la cocina

Sr. Ping: Shay no parece muy conversador… pasa algo con él?

Po: Shay… es muy desconfiado y no trata mucho con personas

Sr. Ping: y como lo conociste?

Po: veras…

**Historia de Shay**

Después de ser abandonado por su manada Shay tuvo que sobrevivir solo, lo cual lo llevo a pelear por dinero, a pesar eso Shay no tenía intenciones malas aunque tampoco buenas, Shay no hablaba con nadie a excepción del que le dijera dónde podía ganar dinero por alguna pelea y cuando no ganaba lo suficiente tenía que acudir al robo

Shay prácticamente era un peleador callejero y ladrón con la única razón de sobrevivir, aunque desde el punto de vista de la ley muchas cosas pueden cambiar, cuando Po se encontró con él fue en un pueblo comercial el cual era muy concurrido casi todo el tiempo, un lugar perfecto para robar y desaparecer fácilmente

Desde el punto de vista de Shay solo era un simple viajero del cual podía sacar algo de dinero, Shay lo siguió y espero pacientemente una oportunidad, Po se detuvo frente una tienda ambulante que vendía baratijas, una oportunidad perfecta así que se acercó y cuando estaba a punto de tomar el dinero alguien grito "ladrón" y se apartaron dejándolo al descubierto

Shay comenzó a correr y Po lo persiguió, normalmente Shay era lo suficientemente rápido para lograr escapar pero con Po fue diferente, Shay no lo podía dejar atrás y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo llegaron varios guardias y comenzaron a bloquear las salidas, en un último intento por escapar Shay se desvió por un callejón pero resultó ser un callejón sin salida

Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer a Shay y esa era pelear, los guardias no era muy buenos peleando y más aún si Shay los desarmaban pero cuando Shay se enfrentó a Po… bueno digamos que termino con un hueso roto y una contusión cerebral, cuando se comenzó a despertar primero sintió el dolor de cabeza por la contusión y luego se sorprendió de no estar en alguna cárcel, en vez eso despertar en la habitación de un hotel con su brazo izquierdo vendado

Shay: dónde estoy? – se preguntó así mismo mientas observaba la habitación

Un habitación simple con dos camas individuales, un pequeño armario, una pequeña mesa y dos sillas, también había una puerta que decía baño y otra que se supone que es la salida, Shay se levantó para irse pero justo en ese momento entra Po

Po: que bueno que despertaste – dice tranquilamente

Shay: tú… fuiste el que me lanzo contra la pared

Po: así es, y lo siento por eso… creí que lo resistirías

Shay: por qué te disculpas?

Po: porque te golpee tan fuerte contra una pared que te desmallaste y también te rompí tu brazo derecho

Shay: no hablo de eso… yo intente robarte, además hay bastantes guardias

Po: oh si… al parecer eres muy buscado, incluso ofrecen 300 yuanes por ti

Shay: me piensas entregar? – pregunto con desconfianza

Po: tal vez… dependiendo de porque robas

Shay: no pienso en disértelo

Shay hace una mirada furtiva hacia ambos lado y ve una ventana por la cual podía salir así que corrió hacia ella, la abrió y se dio cuenta que su plan de escape tenía una falla, estaban en el quinto piso de un hotel

Po: sabía que intentarías eso… escucha, que tal si discutimos todo este asunto mientras cenamos – Shay cerro la ventana y lo pensó por un momento

Shay: cuál es el truco?

Po: truco? No hay truco… lo que pasa es que tengo hambre – dice poniendo su mano sobre su estomago

Después de que Shay dudosamente aceptara ambos fueron hacia un restaurante cercano y durante todo el trayecto Shay no nada, cuando llegaron encontraron una mesa y Shay estaba algo nervioso, nunca había estado en un restaurante así que ni siquiera sabía que hacer o decir, solo tenía un menú con los nombres de los platos y los precios

Po: que vas a ordenar?

Shay: perdón?

Po: que vas a comer?

Shay: uh… bueno yo…

Po: no te preocupes, yo pagare – en eso llega un mesero, una pequeña conejita

Conejita: buenas noches, que desean ordenar?

Po: yo quiero una sopa de fideos… que quieres tu Shay?

Shay: yo… no lo sé…

Po: dos sopas de fideos, por favor – la conejita se va

Shay: como sabes mi nombre?

Po: me lo dijeron los guardias

Shay: enserio?

Po: si… también me dijeron que eras un criminal que participa en peleas callejeras y a veces roba – Shay desvió la mirada y agacho la cabeza – solo quiero saber por qué lo haces?

Shay: yo… no quiero hablar de eso

Po: no tienes familia?

Shay: me abandonaron

Po: lo siento…

Shay: tú no sabes lo que se siente

Po: es cierto… mi familia fue asesinada – Shay miro a Po, tenía a cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados

Shay: por qué no me entregas?

Po: porque quiero saber tu historia

Shay: mi historia?

Po: así es

Shay: por qué no me dices la tuya?

**De vuelta al presente**

Po: después de eso una cosa llego a la otra y ahora yo cuido de el

Sr. Ping: enserio era un ladrón?

Po: eso ya quedo en el pasado

Sr. Ping: y que hay de Neyla? Como la conociste?

Po: Neyla… tiene un historia mucho más larga, te la contare mañana

Sr. Ping: bueno… tendré que esperar

Po: si… ya es muy tarde

Sr. Ping: por cierto… el maestro Shifu y los cinco furiosos estuvieron aquí todo la tarde esperándote, que lastima que llegaras después de que ellos se fueron

Po: bueno, sobre eso… habíamos llegado hace horas

Sr. Ping: que!?

Po: no quiero que nadie del palacio de jade sepa que llegue

Sr. Ping: y eso por qué? Pasa algo hijo?

Po: no quiero nada que ver con el palacio de jade

Sr. Ping: pero por qué hijo?

Po: te lo diré mañana, pero antes… dime que no le dijiste a Shifu y a los otros

Sr. Ping: eh… bueno hijo

Po: ah… debí haberte avisado en las cartas que no les dijeras

Sr. Ping: lo siento hijo

Po: no te preocupes… mañana lo hablamos con más calma

Sr. Ping: muy bien hijo… nos veremos mañana

Ambos se fueron a dormir sin darse cuenta que uno de los guerreros del palacio de jade estaba escuchando toda la conversación y ahora se dirigía a decirles a todos en el palacio


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia o no... mejor seran**** dos capítulos**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Después de que termino de hablar con su padre Po subió a su habitación donde estaban Neyla y Shay, ambos ya se habían cambiado, Shay tenía solamente unos pantalones cortos y estaba acomodando un saco para dormir en el suelo, Neyla tenía un camisón que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y estaba detallando la habitación de Po, todos sus afiches, juguetes e incluso sus figuras de acción<p>

Po: que te parece mi cuarto? – llamo la atención de Neyla

Neyla: está muy… muy… decorado

Po: esto es todo?

Neyla: bueno… se nota que los admiras – se queda mirando las figuras de acción de los cinco que estaban en el marco de la ventana

Po: los admiraba… ahora todo cambio

Neyla: tienes razón… bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir – mira a Po seductoramente

Po: eso creo – le regresa la mirada

Shay: oigan, hay un tercero presente… por si se les había olvidado – dice molesto

Po: tranquilo Shay – Neyla se ríe de la reacción de Shay

Neyla: vamos a dormir

Po: si

Po se acostó en la cama e hizo un lado para Neyla, ella se acostó dándole la espalda y luego agarro el brazo de Po para ponerlo sobre su estómago, la respuesta de Po fue rascarle el estómago haciendo que Neyla tenga una gran sonrisa en la cara

Po: buenas noches Neyla

Neyla: buenas noches Po

Po: buenas noches Shay

Shay: buenas noches

Al día siguiente Shay fue el primero en despertar, lo primero que hizo fue cambiarse luego bajo al restaurante y vio al Sr. Ping

Shay: buenos días Sr. Ping

Sr. Ping: buenos días Shay… como dormiste?

Shay: muy bien Sr. Ping, gracias por preguntar… necesita ayuda en algo?

Sr. Ping: bueno… si me puedes ayudar poniendo las mesas, te lo agradecería

Shay: muy bien Sr. Ping – salió de la cocina y ordeno todas las mesas, después volvió con el Sr. Ping – hay algo más en que necesite ayuda

Sr. Ping: bueno… esta masa de dumpling es de ayer – le mostro un tazón con la masa que estaba algo viscosa – al parecer le callo agua pero aún mantiene su sabor… si quieres puedes comértelo, sino guárdalo que Po a veces se lo come

Shay: creo que ya sé qué hacer con eso

Shay subió las escaleras y vio a Po y a Neyla durmiendo juntos muy pacíficamente, rápidamente les lleno las manos con la masa de dumpling y luego comenzó a hacerles cosquillas detrás de la orejas, lo siguiente fue que ambos reaccionaron y bueno, ya deben de saber lo que paso

Neyla/Po: SSHHAAAAAYYYYY! – para el momento en que terminaron de gritar Shay ya estaba saliendo por la cocina

Shay: regresare dentro de una hora – le grito al sr. Ping

Después de correr hasta estar a una distancia segura comenzó a caminar por el pueblo, a ver las tiendas ambulantes e incluso entro a una tienda donde vendían antigüedades pero nada le llamo la atención hasta que se detuvo frente a una tienda que vendían armas y armaduras

Shay: por fin algo que vale la pena ver – entro en la tienda donde había algunos clientes viendo algunas armas pero desde su punto de vista no había nada de calidad, solo puros intentos por imitar algún arma – esto es una pérdida de tiempo

?: si no tienes dinero siempre es un pérdida de tiempo – respondió un pequeño cerdo que estaba en lo que parecía un mostrador

Shay: perdón? – el cerdo se rio entre dientes, Shay se acercó hasta el mostrador – disculpa, desde allá atrás no se escucha bien

Cerdo: sin dinero pierdes tu tiempo aquí… mejor lárgate, alguien con tu aspecto no puede tener dinero suficiente para comprar algunas de mis armas

Shay: de hecho, si… estos intentos de armas no pueden valer más de 10 yuanes

Cerdo: que dijiste!? – grito furioso

Shay: lo que escuchaste, lo que vendes aquí es pura basura… quien sea que haga estas armas, no sabe nada sobre forjar – grito para que todos en la tienda lo escucharan

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue unos pasos muy pesados y después una puerta al fondo de la tienda se abrió de golpe, lo que salió fue un gran cerdo gris de metro y medio con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y en su mano derecha tenía un vara de metal con la punta al rojo vivo

Cerdo: él es quien hace las armas… debiste haberte quedado callado niño – dice con una sonrisa de superioridad, pero Shay se la quito de un golpe en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente

Shay: no me arrepiento de lo que dije – voltea a ver al herrero – y tú, gordo de cara fea… no pienses que voy a huir, así que prepárate para quedar inconsciente igual que tu amigo

Mientras tanto con Po y Neyla, Po se había cambiado a su ropa normal y Neyla se dio por ponerse algo diferente que ayer así que tenía unos pantalones negros y un chaleco blanco que hacían resaltar su figura, ambos estaba desayunando en el restaurante mientras pensaban que hacer ese día

Neyla: podemos ir a visitar algunas tiendas

Po: también podemos hacer un picnic en el bosque

Neyla: o comprar algo más de ropa para Shay… no estoy en contra de que usa, pero tal vez debería de llevar algo más formal

Po: bueno, tu sabes cómo es Shay… o acaso no recuerdas la ultimas vez que intentamos comprarle ropa

Neyla: no le gustó nada… y eso que visitamos más de veinte tiendas de ropa

Po: hubo un par de veces que encontró algo que le gustaba, pero el material no era duradero… así que Shay lo descartaba

Neyla: sí que es exigente

Po: solo quiere algo bueno… a veces se parece a ti

Neyla: es cierto, solo busca algo de calidad… mientras yo busco algo para verme linda

Po: qué tal si le conseguimos una armadura de cuero?

Neyla: una armadura de cuero?

Po: si… tal vez solo la parte del torso, a menos que quiera mas

Neyla: es mejor que la que tiene ahora… esa esta desgastada

Po: también podemos comprarle algo para que la mantenga

Neyla: si, vamos a decirle

Po: si… solo que hay que encontrarlo primero

Como si fuera una señal Shay entro de golpe en la tienda, estaba agitado y respiraba muy rápido, se acercó rápidamente a Po y a Neyla

Shay: Po, hay cinco idiotas siguiéndome

Po: quienes?

Shay: no lo sé pero pelean muy bien, tuve que tirarles tierra a los ojos a todos para escapar… creo que eran una lombriz muy larga, un insecto diminuto, un pájaro huesudo, un simio tonto y un tigre, un tigre increíblemente feo

Po: ambos entren a la cocina… yo me encargo – dice serio

Neyla y Shay entran a la cocina y junto con el Sr. Ping se ponen a observar desde ahí, Po desde afuera se pone en posición de lucha para luchar contra los que perseguían a Shay, cuando de repente entran los cinco furiosos que al ver a Po relajan sus posturas de lucha, aunque solo Mono parecía emocionado de verlo, Víbora y Mantis parecían muy enojados, Grulla bajo la mirada haciendo que el sombrero le tapara la cara y Tigresa no se atrevía a mirar a Po a la cara

Po: ustedes? que hacen aquí?

Mono: Po, hermano… volviste – grita con emoción

Po: lo siento, mono… pero estoy algo ocupado – dice moviendo su cabeza para mirar detrás de los cinco

Grulla: estas esperando a alguien para luchar? – voltea a ver hacia la entrada

Po: eh, si… y ustedes?

Víbora: estábamos persiguiendo a un lobo, un adolecente… no lo has visto pasar? – dice muy enojada – porque cuando lo encuentre, lo voy a hacer pedacitos

Po: eh, no… por qué quieres hacer pedacitos?

Víbora: me llamo, lombriz anormalmente larga… y nos echó tierra en los ojos

Mantis: a mí me llamo, insecto diminuto

Grulla: a mí pajarraco huesudo

Mono: a mí… – es interrumpido

Po: simio tonto… cierto?

Mono: así es… como lo sabias? – Po se echa a reír como si no hubiese un mañana, hasta que poco a poco se detiene – que es tan gracioso?

Po: la…jajajaja… la descripción… jajajaja… que Shay les dio

Mantis: Shay? Quien es Shay?

Po: Shay, ven un momento – Shay sale de la cocina y se acerca rápidamente a Po

Víbora: tu – dice de manera amenazadora

Po: atrás víbora – se puso frente a Shay – yo cuido de el

Shay: hey… recuerda que a veces soy yo quien cuida de ti

Mantis: eso no importa, él nos debe una disculpa – grito

Shay: pues que lastima, porque yo nunca me arrepiento de mis palabras

Mantis: yo me encargo de este niño engreído, lo voy a hacer trizas… – estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Shay pero mono lo detuvo

Po: estoy seguro de que Shay, tuvo una buena razón hablar así de ustedes… algo le dijeron Shay, porque él no insulta a cualquiera así como así

Shay: es cierto… el tigre increíblemente feo, me llamo sucio ladrón y que merecía estar en la cárcel de por vida

Tigresa: oye ten más respeto a tus mayores

Shay: pues lo siento… viejito de la quinta edad

Tigresa: ahora si te voy a… – le lanzo un puñetazo a Shay que Po detuvo

Po: detente tigresa – dice firmemente mientras tiene atrapada su mano, ella mira a Po directo a los ojos

Para tigresa el tiempo se detuvo y al ver a Po no veía esa chispa que siempre tenía cuando la miraba, una chispa que siempre lo identificaba, esa chispa que desapareció ese día y que aunque tigresa no quiera admitirlo, ella extrañaba

Shay: espera… ella es tigresa? – Po asistió y Shay la miro de arriba a abajo – no sé, que carajo le viste

Po: yo también me lo pregunto Shay… ahora si no tienen nada que hacer aquí, será mejor que se vayan – le soltó la mano a tigresa

Tigresa: a-asalto una tienda – le era difícil hablarle cara a cara a Po

Po: Shay, eso es cierto? – no desvió la mirada de tigresa

Shay: era una tienda armas, el tipo del mostrador insinuaba que era un vagabundo… al final el herrero intento atacarme y pues claro, yo me defendí

Po: lo ven, no es culpa de Shay… ahora si no se les ofrece nada, por favor retírense de la tienda de mi padre – era increíble el grado de seriedad de Po

Grulla: otro día – entre él y mono comenzaron a jalar a los demás para irse

Los cinco volvieron al palacio de jade algo molestos y cada quien agarro por su lado, excepto grulla que fue directamente con Shifu y le explico lo sucedido en el pueblo

Shifu: entonces parece que Shay, es algo impredecible … y no llegaron a ver a la chica?

Grulla: no, maestro… pero como le dije ayer, su nombre era Neyla

Shifu: y no averiguaron porque Po no nos quiere ver, a ninguno?

Grulla: no, maestro

Shifu: entiendo que no quiera ver a tigresa, pero a nosotros… eso es extraño

Grulla: es cierto… tal vez alguien debería de investigar, si cree que es importante

Shifu: tienes razón… y se exactamente quien

* * *

><p><strong>No comenten este capitulo... el siguiente revela algo sobre Neyla y tienen que saberlo antes de comentar<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>De vuelta a la tienda, estaban Po y Neyla tratando llevar a Shay de compras pero él se reusaba así que se encerró en la habitación de Po<p>

Po: vamos, Shay… solo será un paseo – dice desde afuera de la habitación

Shay: si, Po… yo te creo a ti, pero no a ella – dice desde adentro de la habitación

Neyla: no seas así, Shay… pareces todo un niño

Shay: pues para tu información, soy un adolecente… no me pueden tratar no a un niño, ni como un adulto

Po: detesto cuando utiliza la lógica – le susurro a Neyla

Neyla: yo también

Shay: estoy justo frente a la puerta… los puedo escuchar

Po: escucha, Shay… prometo que no te compraremos ropa

Shay: no es suficiente

Neyla: prometemos dormir separados esta noche

Shay: no voy a caer con eso… de nuevo

Neyla: entonces que quieres? – Shay no respondió

Po: vamos Shay, solo vamos a dar un simple paseo… sin acercarnos a las tiendas de ropa

Neyla: pero yo quiero… – es interrumpida por una mirada de Po – está bien, ninguna tienda de ropa

Po: escuchaste, Shay? – Shay no responde – Shay?

Neyla: Shay, di algo

Normalmente Shay diría "algo" pero sigue sin responder por lo cual Po y Neyla se preocupan, Po comienza a buscar sobre el marco de la puerta de su habitación y encuentra una llave

Po: a veces cerraba la habitación sin darme cuenta y me quedaba afuera… así que escondí esta llave

Po inserto la llave en la cerradura de su habitación y abrió la puerta, solo para ver que Shay no estaba y la ventana de su habitación está abierta

Neyla: Shay, nos dejó hablando solos… otra vez

Po: así como tú le prometiste que dormiríamos separados… otra vez

Neyla: yo, no veo que te quejes – dice con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Po: bueno, si me dan un regalo… tengo que usarlo, no? – uniéndose a la sonrisa

Neyla: entonces, cierra la puerta… y ven por tu regalo – dice muy seductoramente

Mientras tanto con Shay, él estaba frente a las escaleras para subir al palacio de jade decidiendo si ir o no ir, hasta que vio una flor con muchos pétalos así que la agarro y comenzó a quitarle los pétalos

Shay: voy… – le quito un pétalo – no voy… – le quito otro pétalo y así siguió hasta que la flor se quedó sin pétalos – bueno, según la flor… no debo ir – se quedó pensando por unos segundos – pero ahora que lo pienso… desde cuándo, yo le hago caso a uno flor?

La respuesta era nunca así que Shay comenzó a subir la escalera y cuando llego a la cima lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el suelo para descansar un poco

Shay: cómo es que Po soportaba esto?

?: es fuerza de voluntad – Shay se levantó rápidamente para ver a Grulla parado en la entrada del palacio

Shay: oh, eres tu… patas flacas

Grulla: siii – dice molesto – y tú qué haces aquí?

Shay: aaah, nada… solo quería conocer el lugar donde mi amigo se la pasaba

Grulla: hablas de Po?

Shay: así es, él me dijo que este lugar era bastante… elegante

Grulla: así es, pero no estamos dando recorridos

Shay: oh, que lastima… y yo que pensaba en revelar algunas, cosas interesantes que le pasaron a Po durante su viaje

Grulla: tu…me estas sobornando?

Shay: prefiero el termino… negociar

Grulla: mejor será que te vallas de aquí antes de que… – es interrumpido por un gruñido amenazador que se aproxima poco a poco – ya es muy tarde

Grulla se aparta de la puerta para dar paso a tigresa que va directo por Shay y él ni siquiera intenta escapar, por lo que tigresa fácilmente lo agarra por la armadura y lo alza

Tigresa: fue muy mala idea venir aquí – dice mientras apretaba más la armadura

Shay: que puedo decir, a veces no tomo buenas decisiones – dice ignorando por completo que tigresa lo estaba amenazando

Tigresa: pues esta mala decisión, tiene como consecuencia… muchos golpes – dice mientras se prepara para arrojarlo por las escaleras – solo imagina que son diez mil escalones

Shay: no lo harás – dice muy seguro

Tigresa: como estas tan seguro?

Shay: cuando Po vea todos los golpes que tendré, me va a preguntar lo que me paso… yo diré que solo quería visitar el palacio de jade, pero el tigre increíblemente feo me tiro por las escaleras – tigresa lo pensó un momento y luego bajo a Shay con cuidado

Tigresa: así que solo vienes a visitar el palacio de jade?

Shay: también quería conocer a ese tal maestro Shifu… Po me cuenta muchas cosas sobre el

Tigresa: enserio?

Shay: así es, tigre

Tigresa: recuerda que soy una mujer

Shay: agradece que quite el "increíblemente feo" del nombre… o acaso quieres que use todo el nombre?

Tigresa: quisiera que usaras mi nombre… tigresa

Shay: tal vez lo discutamos luego… me vas a dar el recorrido, sí o no?

**15 minutos después**

Tigresa y Shay estaban en el árbol de durazno de la sabiduría celestial, ya tigresa le había mostrado casi todo el palacio, solo faltaban 2 lugares y terminaban el recorrido

Tigresa: este es el árbol de la sabiduría celestial… te contaría la historia, pero sé que no me vas a prestar atención – dice aburrida

Shay: es cierto… pero sabes que? Yo conozco una historia sobre este árbol

Tigresa: pues, seguro es muy interesante – dice sin ninguna emoción

Shay: lo es pero no te gustara, trata sobre un chico que le gustaba una chica… luego la chica lo rechazo y fue muy cruel con él, así que el chico se fue del pueble con el corazón roto – tigresa no pudo evitar recordar lo que paso con Po y por supuesta Shay se dio cuenta – no te pongas triste, al final el chico encontró a alguien que de verdad lo apreciaba… es una gran historia, y todo terminara justo en la boda

Tigresa: terminara? – murmuro

Shay: falta algún otro lugar?

Tigresa: si… falta el salón de los héroes, allá también está el maestro Shifu

Shay: entonces que esperamos?

Sin más ambos fueron hasta el salón de los héroes donde el gran maestro Shifu estaba tan tranquilamente meditan que Shay no pudo evitar molestar

Shay: WOW! QUE INCREIBLE ESPADA!

Shay fingió emoción al ver la espada de los héroes y por supuesto, interrumpió la gran concentración de Shifu y lo saco de la meditación, solo para voltear y ver a un chico lobo viendo con emoción la espada de los héroes

Shifu: tigresa… quien es este niño? – tigresa estaba a punto de hablar, pero Shay se le adelanto

Shay: escuche viejo con más canas que pelaje, tengo 15 años así que no soy un niño… ah, y me llamo Shay – Shifu aunque molesto por cómo le llamo Shay, conservó la calma

Shifu: ah, así que tú eres Shay… fuiste tú quien provoco el alboroto en el pueblo

Shay: yo, solo me estaba defendiendo

Shifu: y por eso noqueaste a un vendedor y le rompiste la cara a un herrero?

Shay: el vendedor se estaba burlando de mí y el herrero quería matarme… yo solo les dije que había visto mejores armas

Shifu: enserio? Porque los aldeanos presentes dicen que tu comenzaste la pelea

Shay: en mi defensa, se estaban burlando de mí

Shifu: entonces es cierto, tu comenzaste la pelea… tal vez lo que dicen de ti es cierto, solo eres un sucio ladrón – Shay miro rápidamente a tigresa, que estaba viendo al techo y silbando como si nada

Shay: entonces es verdad, lo que Po dijo de usted es cierto… es un gran maestro de kung fu que es casi perfecto, también menciono que es como su segundo padre y otras cosas – cambio el tema

Shifu: enserio? – se sorprende – no sabía que Po pensaba eso de mi

Shay: pues lo hace, dice que si no fuera por usted el no sería quien es ahora… Po habla mucho de usted, lo admira bastante

Después de un rato de conversación entre Shay y Shifu junto con el sonido de un estómago vacío por parte de Shay, se fueron a la cocina donde se encontraron con el resto de los cinco excepto mantis, que estaban a punto de lanzarse contra Shay, pero al ver a Shifu decidieron solo lanzarles miradas asesinas

Shifu: dejen de mirar así a Shay, no ven que es nuestro invitado para desayunar – los cinco dejaron de lanzarle las miradas a Shay

Mantis: bien niño… solo espero que te guste el tofu, porque es lo única que hay

Shay: tofu? Po dice que eso no es comida… acaso no tienen nada para cocinar aquí?

Grulla: si hay… pero aquí nadie sabe cocinar

Shay: enserio? – no lo podía creer – ni siquiera la lombriz?

Víbora: en este momento quisiera tener colmillos venenosos – murmuro

Grulla: no… nadie aquí sabe cocinar

Shay: pues no se mucho de cocina, pero he aprendido varias cosas de Po… si quieren puedo cocinar

Después de 20 minutos cocinando y otros 15 comiendo todos estaban satisfechos, claro Shay no sabía mucho pero al menos la comida tenía sabor, después de hablar un rato Shay consiguió hacerse amigo de todos excepto de tigresa, a ella ni siquiera la miro

Shay: …y justo cuando llegamos Po había olvidado la llave, fueron dos días perdidos

Shifu: a veces Po puede ser molesto, pero es un buen guerrero

Shay: un gran amigo, un cocinero grandioso… sin olvidar que tiene un gran corazón

Shifu: y por qué Po volvió al valle de la paz?

Shay: oh eso… vinimos aquí para traer la invitación al Sr. Ping

Víbora: invitación? Que invitación?

Shay: la invitación para la boda de Po, claro

Los cinco: QUE?

Shifu: QUE?

Shay: así es… no lo sabían?

Mono: no… nunca nos llegó la noticia

Shay: pues si… Po se casara

Grulla: sospechaba que Neyla y Po tenían algo

Shay: espera! Yo nunca mencione Neyla… como tú sabes de ella?

Grulla: no la mencionaste?

Shay: en ningún momento lo mencione y estoy seguro porque no me gusta hablar de ella… ella y Po tienen una relación algo inusual

Víbora: inusual?

Shay: así es… todavía no sé porque Shaina deja que Po esta con Neyla

Shifu: quien es Shaina?

Shay: ella es la prometida de Po

Grulla: eso quiere decir que Po no se casara con Neyla?

Shay: no… Neyla es solo una esclava que Shaina le regalo a Po

Ni siquiera un gran "QUE?" se escucho porque todos estaban en shock, en este momento Shifu no sabía que decir y tigresa no sabía qué hacer, sorprenderse, emocionarse, ir a gritar le a esa tal Neyla o a Po, o darse cuenta de lo que perdió y… arrepentirse, pero todo es interrumpido cuando entra mantis gritando

Mantis: NO VAN A CREER LO QUE PO Y LA ZORRA ESA ESTAN HACIENDO!

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien... que les parece? Valió esperar una semana para leer? Cuantas risas les saque? O mejor dicho cuántas veces se detuvieron para procesar lo que leyeron?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, que cuentan amigos? antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por no estar activo últimamente**

**Por si se lo preguntan no es que no tenga inspiración, es que no tengo tiempo para escribir**

**En "el destino de un hermano perdido" solo tengo 500 palabras del siguiente capítulo, todavía me faltan otras 2500 como mínimo**

**Y la razón es muy simple, hay otra historia que estoy escribiendo (no daré Spoiler)**

**Sin más que decir (o escribir), les dejo este capítulo de "el verdadero amor existe?"**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece**

* * *

><p>Mantis: NO VAN A CREER LO QUE PO Y LA ZORRA ESA ESTÁN HACIENDO!<p>

Mono: llegas tarde, amigo… Shay se te adelanto

Mantis: Shay? Shay está aquí? – salto encima de la mesa y vio a Shay – como es que estas respirando y no has recibido una golpiza de todos aquí?

Shifu: Shay, es un invitado… además hizo el desayuno

Mantis: desayuno? – se da cuenta de los tazones de fideos

Mono: no son como los de Po o el Sr. Ping, pero no están nada mal

Mantis: enserio – Shay le pasa un tazón y lo prueba – es cierto, nada mal

Shay: gracias, pequeño – la mencionar "pequeño" mantis se molesto

Mantis: escúchame niño… estas caminando en terreno peligroso – dice amenazante

Shay: lo mismo digo, insecto… vuelve a decirme niño y despertaras en el peor lugar que te imagines, así que mantente al margen

Mantis: pues…pues… – se quedó sin palabras frente a la amenaza de Shay

Shay: ni lo intentes – dice interrumpiendo a mantis

Shifu: Shay, nos puedes decir… como Po termino con Neyla y se comprometió?

Shay: por supuesto… pero es una historia algo larga, así que pónganse cómodos

Mientras tanto en el restaurante del Sr. Ping no había nadie a la vista, el lugar estaba totalmente desolado a excepción del Sr. Ping que estaba en la cocina ordenando todas las ollas y sartenes, hasta que Po y Neyla bajan las escaleras, Po aparte de su pantalón normal tenía un vendaje en su hombro izquierdo y Neyla estaba vestida con un kimono celeste que parecía que tenía dos tallas menos

Po: hola papa – le dice rápidamente y luego se da cuenta que no hay nadie en el restaurante – que paso con los comensales?

Sr. Ping: ustedes dos los espantaron, acaso tienen que hacer tanto ruido cuando… cuando… cuando hacen "eso"

Po: te dije que estabas haciendo demasiado ruido – le susurro a Neyla y ella se sonroja – lo siento, papa… prometemos no volverlo hacer – recibo un codazo de Neyla – digo… hacer tanto ruido

Sr. Ping: no me molesta que hagan eso, lo que me molesta es que espante a mis clientes… cuando piense en hacer eso, vallase a un hotel

Po: pero si aquí en el valle no hay ningún hotel

Sr. Ping: hace una semana inauguraron uno, está a siete calles de aquí

Po: enserio? – El Sr. Ping asiste – entonces tengo que ponerme al día con el valle

Sr. Ping: así es… por cierto, no han visto a Shay?

Po: no, no sabemos nada del desde esta mañana… de seguro está paseando por las tiendas, solo espero que no se meta otra vez en problemas

Neyla: él siempre se mete en problemas… será mejor ir a buscarlo

Po: si… vamos a buscarlo – ambos salen de la tienda

Sr. Ping: aaaahh, cresen tan rápido… un día son unos inocentes bebes y al siguiente ya tienen intimidad con su novia, solo espero que los nietos no tarde mucho

Po y Neyla comenzaron a buscar a Shay pero a un paso muy lento, ya que Neyla se detenía en cada tienda ropa que veía, después de 30 minutos y 8 tiendas de ropa se encontraron con una tienda de armaduras

Po: entremos ahí y veamos las armaduras… tal vez encontremos algo bueno para Shay

Neyla: que te parece si conseguimos una armadura celeste o amarilla – Po la mira con cara de "enserio?" – qué? No tiene nada de malo hacer que Shay se vea más… formal

Po: quieres hacer que la armadura de Shay combine con tu ropa, cierto?

Neyla: no, como crees eso? Yo nunca sería capaz de tal cosa – mintió miserablemente

Po: tienes que aprender a mentir… pero si quieres que combine con tu ropa, tendremos que comprarte algo nuevo

Neyla: me gusta la idea – le sonríe a Po y ambos entran en la tienda

En la tienda encontraron muchos tipos y tamaños de armadura, desde armaduras cuero ligero hasta armaduras pesadas de placas de hierro, después de curiosear un poco por toda la tienda encontraron una armadura increíble en exposición

Po: esa es… perfecta – dice asombrado

Neyla: seguro? – Po asiste – se ve algo… siniestra

El pecho, los pantalones y los guantes de la armadura eran negros casi como mirar la propia oscuridad, los brazaletes, hombros, cinturón y botas eran rojas así como la sangre cuando se seca, una armadura que parecía de un asesino e inspiraba mucho miedo

Po: a Shay le encantara

Neyla: enserio se lo piensas comprar?

Po: por supuesto

De regreso al palacio de jade con Shay que estaba terminando de contarles la historia de Neyla a los cinco y a Shifu

Shay: y ahora estamos haciendo entregas de las invitaciones para la boda… la invitación del Sr. Ping es una de las ultimas, luego volveremos al valle del comercio donde vive Shaina

Víbora: que gran historia… ahora, me siento mal por Neyla – dice con algo de lastima

Mono: yo por un momento pensé cosas muy malas sobre Po… pero ahora entiendo que sigue siendo el mismo

Shay: Po, nunca cambiara… es por eso que lo admiro, aunque no me gusta la relación que tiene con Neyla

Mantis: solo para aclarar, como fue que comenzaron a… a… a eso – dice refiriéndose a lo que Po y Neyla estaban haciendo cuando mantis los estaba espiando porque Shifu lo mando

Shay: no lo sé… una vez Po quiso contármelo, pero le dije que no lo quería saber

Víbora: y hacen eso muy a menudo? – pregunto ganándose miradas de todos – que? No tiene nada de malo en preguntar eso

Shay: bueno… normalmente aprovechan cada oportunidad que tienen

Grulla: y por qué te molesta tanto?

Shay: no me parece correcto Po haga "eso" con Neyla sabiendo que pronto se casara con Shaina… además, es complicado vivir con dos personas que tienen una relación como de amigos y al momento siguiente se revolcando en una cama

Víbora: eso se llama amigos con derecho – vuelve a recibir miradas de todos – que? Eso sigue siendo un tema muy normal

Shay: bueno, sea como sea… esos dos deben de estar buscándome, será mejor irme

Shifu: bien… esperamos que regreses pronto

Shay: y yo espero que cuando llegue no estén… haciendo "eso"

Sin más que decir Shay se fue del palacio de jade y cuando llego al restaurante del Sr. Ping no había muchos clientes, Po y Neyla no estaban en ninguna mesa ni en la cocina así que Shay supuso que estaban en la habitación de Po

Shay: (si no fuera porque tengo que bañarme no entraría ahí) – piensa caminando hacia la habitación de Po, al entrar a la cocina vio al Sr. Ping y una pregunta se le cruzo por la mente – disculpe, Sr. Ping… Po me dijo que este restaurante que la pasaba lleno de gente pero veo que no hay mucha gente, por qué?

Sr. Ping: enserio quieres saberlo? – dice bastante serio

Shay: (lo hicieron) no, gracias… siguen arriba?

Sr. Ping: no… salieron hace un rato

Shay: oh bien… entonces me puedo bañar tranquilo – dice subiendo a la habitación de Po

Mientras tanto con Po y Neyla, ambos de dirigían al restaurante y Po cargaba una caja de madera mientras que Neyla cargaba una bolsa y estaba del mal humor

Po: no sabía que esa armadura vendría con tantas cosas extras… qué opinas tú, Neyla?

Neyla: creo que lo que gastaste en esta armadura, yo lo gastaría en cinco tiendas

Po: siii… no sabía que costara tanto, pero estoy seguro que le gustara a Shay

Neyla: tienes razón, le gustara… pero todavía no sabemos dónde esta

Po: lo buscaremos después de llevar todo esto a mi habitación en el restaurante

Ambos llegaron al restaurante que estaba apenas llenándose de clientes, intentaron ir directamente a la habitación de Po pero fueron interrumpido por Sr. Ping avisándoles que Shay ye había llegado y estaba bañándose, cuando terminaron de llegar a la habitación vieron la armadura de Shay (la que él normalmente usaba) y los pantalones, ambos los escondieron bajo la cama, la cajas que tenía Po las deja a un lado de la habitación para que no llamaran la atención

Po: saca la ropa que vino con la armadura

Neyla: bien… toma – le entrego unos pantalones y un suéter negros que estaban en la bolsa

Po: bien… al no ver sus pantalones y su armadura, lo único que tiene será esto – pone los pantalones y el suéter donde esta las cosas de Shay

Neyla: sabrá que somos nosotros y para quejarse primero tiene que vestirse… luego lo molestamos un poco y le mostramos la armadura

Po: exacto… ahora vámonos, puede salir en cualquier momento

Ambos bajaron al restaurante y aprovecharon para ayudar al Sr. Ping, cuando Shay salió de la ducha pasó exactamente lo que pensó Po y Neyla, Shay se molestó pero igualmente se vistió con los pantalones y el suéter que para su sorpresa eran cómodos y un tanto ajustados pero muy flexibles

Shay: bueno, no esta tan mal… pero siento como si anduviera desnudo, y es muy raro

Después de terminar de admirar la ropa que tenía puesta salió de la habitación de Po y fue a la cocina, donde se encontró con Po y Neyla que al verlo no hicieron más que reír, pero a Shay no le afecto y es más, ni siquiera estaba molesto

Shay: gracias – esa palabra hizo que Po y Neyla dejaran de reír – me gusta esta ropa

Neyla: que bueno, porque tiramos a la basura la vieja

Shay: que!? Cómo pudiste hacerlo!? – le grito a Neyla

Po: Shay, tranquilízate… sabes que no me gusta que le grites a Neyla – defendía Neyla

Shay: pero… – es interrumpido

Po: fui yo quien tiro tu ropa vieja a la basura, fue mi idea

Shay: pero, porque?

Po: ya es hora de que dejes esa armadura… sé que es importante para ti, pero tienes que dejar el pasado atrás porque… – es interrumpido

Shay: simplemente no importa – termino la oración de Po – ah… es cierto

Po: le alegra que lo entiendas… ahora, vamos arriba que queremos mostrarte algo

Shay: si, pero antes – se acerca a Neyla y le dirige la mirada – perdón por haberte gritado… no debí hacerlo

Neyla: no te preocupes Shay – lo abraza – te perdono

Shay: gracias – sonríe pero lo le corresponde el abrazo, luego los tres van al cuarto y Po sin que Shay se dé cuenta atora la puerta – que me querían mostrar?

Po: veras Shay – camina hasta la ventana para cerrarla y luego de da la vuelta ver a Shay – te compramos más ropa

Shay abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder, rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta pero estaba bloqueada y la ventana Po la tenía cubierta, miro furtivamente hacia la puerta del baño, ahí n había ventana pero la puerta tenia seguro y podía librarse

Shay intento correr hacia la puerta pero antes de echarse a la carrera Neyla se abalanzo encima de él y ambos cayeron, sorprendentemente Neyla tenía bastante fuerza pero no basta para mantener atrapado a Shay, cuando Shay estaba a punto de liberarse Po lo agarro con un abrazo de oso y era mentira que lograría escapar de eso

Shay: no quiero – dice forcejeando los mas que podía

Po: primero mira lo que te compramos – Shay dejo de forcejear un momento

Shay: lo compraste acompañado de Neyla?

Po: si

Shay: entonces no quiero – comenzó a forcejear de nuevo

Neyla: oh vamos, solo porque yo acompañe a Po no quiere decir que no te guste

Shay: siempre que estas con Po intentan comprarme ropa de los peores colores posibles

Neyla: ah sí… recuérdame uno

Shay: el kimono color salmón

Neyla: se te iba a ver lindo

Shay: solamente lo querías porque combinaba con tu ropa

Neyla: eso no tiene nada de malo

Shay: el negro también combina con muchas cosas

Neyla: excepto con mi ropa

Shay: ese es el punto… no quiero nada que combine con tu ropa

Po: avísenme cuando terminen

Neyla: por mí, está bien

Shay: por mí, igual

Po: Neyla, muéstrale a Shay lo que compramos para el

Neyla camina hasta una de las cajas y al abrirla saca la parte superior de la armadura, Shay deja de forcejear y se queda en shock por la armadura, Neyla se la entrega en las manos y se devuelve a buscar lo que falta de la armadura

Po: que te parece?

Shay: es… es… – estaba sin palabras

Po: te gusta? – Shay niega con la cabeza – que? Pero pensé que… – es interrumpido

Shay: me encanta! – Corre hacia Po y le da un abrazo – gracias, Po

Neyla: y yo? Yo también quiero un abrazo, no me lo vas a dar?

Shay: por supuesto que no

Po: Shay, dale un abrazo a ella también

Shay: ah… pero no quiero

Po: no te preocupes… solo será uno

Shay: está bien – camina hasta Neyla que lo espera con los brazos abiertos

Neyla: y bien?

Shay: aaaahh – suspira y luego le da un abrazo pero cuando intenta separarse Neyla no lo deja – ya puedes soltarme

Neyla: tú nunca me has dado un abrazo, así que tengo que aprovechar

Shay pensó que Neyla solo estaría así por un par de minutos, pero valla sorpresa se llevó Shay al sentir como Neyla se movía como si se acurrucara en él y también sentir como las manos de Neyla le rascaban disimuladamente la espalda

Po sé quedo viendo la escena aguantando la risa, ya que inconscientemente Shay está temblando, no sabía si Neyla hacia eso para burlase de Shay o lo hacía inconscientemente, ya que el pasado Neyla es algo que le afecto mucho pero algo era seguro, Neyla le acaba de dejar un trauma psicológico de por vida a Shay

* * *

><p><strong>Si quieren saber sobre la historia que estoy escribiendo (que tiene una muy pequeña relación con "el destino de un hermano perdido") búsquenme en facebook, dejara un link (o enlace, como lo quieran llamar) en mi biografia<strong>

**Nos vemos**


End file.
